This invention relates generally to mechanism actuators to effect door or closure latching and unlatching, and more particularly concerns the dogging and undogging of levers or paddles which are movable to operate such mechanism actuators.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,159 discloses mechanism by which forces generated by pushing or pulling on a lever or paddle-type actuator is converted into motion for the retraction of a door latch bolt. It is desirable that the lever or paddle at times be held or retained in a position such that the bolt is held retracted from the latch, so that the door may be opened or closed without need for bolt latching. Accordingly, there is need for means to impart this optional, additional function to a paddle or lever of the type referred to.